La excepción a la regla
by Luna Hale 1997
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si bella fuera hija de Taha Aki? ¿Y, si en vez de lobo fuera algo mas? ¿ Y si fuera vampira, pero no solo eso? ¿Si fuera algo que nadie se imagina? ¿Algo que nadie sabía, ni siquiera ella?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

¿Qué pasaría si bella fuera hija de Taha Aki? ¿Y, si en vez de lobo fuera algo más? ¿Y si fuera vampira, pero no solo eso? ¿Si fuera algo que nadie se imagina? ¿Algo que nadie sabía, ni siquiera ella?


	2. El comienzo

La excepción a la regla.

3º persona POV

Esta historia comienza con un grupo de nómadas. Un clan con el nombre Quileute. En esta tribu se vivía muy pacíficamente. Estaba dirigido por Taha Aki. Él tenía su fiel pareja, Renne, con la que tuvo a sus dos hijos, Bell-ah y Jonás. Ellos crecieron rodeados de afecto, cada miembro del grupo los cuidó en alguna oportunidad.

Pero la paz no duro para siempre.

Otro bando enemigo, los Vulturis, comenzaron a amenazarlos. Empujando a Taha Aki a tomar una difícil decisión.

**Bell-ah POV**

No! No! ¿Cómo puede estar pasándome esto? A mis cortos 18 años, ya estoy preparándome para mi boda, con un hombre al que juro, jamás amaré.

Pero no puedo hacer otra cosa, amo a mi pueblo, y si por él debo renunciar a todo, lo haré.

Los vulturis simplemente siembran terror y cultivan el espanto, miedo y pavor (entre otras cosas) que desatan.

Son sumamente fuertes, esbeltos, bellos, con la piel más blanca. Incluso más que yo, que soy mitad albina.

Por otras tribus he sabido que son extremadamente rápidos y peligrosos.

Mi futuro esposo se llama Marco, y es su líder. Sus ojos son de un temible carmesí. Yo simplemente intento no mirarlo.

**Marco POV**

Hace algún tiempo, salí a cazar solo, como siempre. Últimamente estoy totalmente desesperado por encontrar a alguien con quien compartir mi existencia. Todos a mí alrededor tienen pareja, ¡no puedo mostrar debilidad! ¡SOY EL LIDER Y SOBERANO DE MI EJÉRCITO!

Estaba hundido en mis pensamientos, cuando sentí el aroma de mi presa. "Hora de cazar" me dije a mí mismo.

Cuando termine, fui al rio para tirar el cuerpo sin vida de mi víctima y asearme, ser un monstruo no necesariamente implica ser sucio.

Tuve la visión más hermosa. Ésa joven era "LA" joven. El ser humano más perfecto que vi en mi existencia. Tenía que ser mía.

En cuanto estaba dispuesto a morderla apareció un muchacho, supongo su hermano (por el parecido) y se la llevó.

Los seguí hasta un pequeño campamento, creo que eran nómadas. Debía ser rápido y encontrar una forma de atarla a mí y a este lugar.

**Taha Aki POV**

¡Esto está mal! ¡Muy mal! No sé cómo acepte entregar a mi preciosa Bell-ah en las manos de un despreciable hombre.

Marco, el líder de los Vulturis, conocidos por sus matanzas masivas y hostilidad hacia cualquier ser, me ha dejado en claro que atacará a la tribu si para la próxima puesta de sol no está casado con mi hija.

Mandé a algunos a cazar para organizar un banquete en honor a la ocasión. Mientras le explicaba a Bell-ah el por qué de la situación.

**Bell-ah POV**

Está bien Bell-ah, tú puedes, no seas cobarde. Es por el bien de tu pueblo, vamos, solo no lo mires a los ojos y podrás hacerlo-Me dije a mí misma.

En el centro de nuestro campamento ya se encontraba el hombre más anciano de la tribu, nuestro sabio, y un muy impaciente Marco. Cuando llegué junto a él, Akun-Ja, el sabio, empezó a encerrarnos en un circulo dibujado en el suelo, así dio inicio a la ceremonia.

Justo antes de concretar la alianza, tomando del cáliz de la unión, se escuchó un grito desgarrador. Todos volteamos la vista y vimos a uno de los cazadores que mi padre envió al bosque, desangrándose y siendo atacado por un Vulturi.

-¡Atúki! ¡Atúki!-gritó una joven corriendo hacia el cuerpo sin vida que el despreciable monstruo acababa de tirar.

Entonces, todo comenzó. La ira de mí gente no se hizo esperar, y todos los espíritus guerreros de la tribu salieron a la luz en forma de gigantescos lobos.

Los vulturis también se pusieron en acción de ataque. Tenía a inmensos lobos corriendo hacia mí y violentos y veloces vampiros haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Ahí fue cuando caí en la cuenta de que me encontraba en medio de la batalla.

Como acto reflejo corrí en otra dirección para alejarme lo antes posible. Deteniéndome al borde de una catarata. Ya no tenía escapatoria. Adelante se desarrollaba una gran lucha y atrás, dando solo un paso, una muerte segura.

Fue cuando me di cuenta que al otro lado del campo de batalla se encontraba mi madre, llorando, y en sus brazos yacía un cuerpo.

Intenté identificar quién era, y cuando lo hice, me sentí morir. Las lágrimas se agruparon en mis ojos al darme cuenta que era mi hermano. ¡Mi querido hermano!, al que amaba más que a nadie.

En ese momento sentí una furia nacer de mí. No tenía ningún otro sentimiento que no fuera odio. Odio hacia los malditos que me habían quitado a la persona más importante en mi vida.

Comencé a temblar, y un calor se extendió por mi cuerpo, quemándome. Pero no era incómodo ni molesto, más bien se sentía poderoso. Yo sabía lo que pasaba, Jonás me lo había contado antes, estaba convirtiéndome en la primera mujer loba.

Entonces, cuando sentí que estaba a un paso del cambio, y el calor se hizo más intenso, sentí frío. Un frío que empezó en el cuello y se expandió hasta apagar todo rastro de fuego interno. Giré la cabeza para ver qué o quién lo había causado y me encontré con un Vulturi escupiendo sangre, mi sangre.

Lo aborrecí por haberme quitado la posibilidad de defenderme a mí y a mi pueblo, y eso fue lo último que pensé, porque me sentí caer de espaldas y una cortina de agua me tapó por completo. El frío aumento y me domino hasta no estar consciente de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor.

**3ra Persona POV**

La corriente arrastró a Bell-ah hasta una cueva oculta, donde paso los siguientes 3 días inconsciente. Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta de que era diferente. Era más fuerte, más rápida, mucho más blanca, y cuando se miro en un arroyo, se dio cuenta que era más bonita.

Pero lo que más le alertó que había cambiado en ella, fueron sus ojos. Antes los tenía color chocolate, ahora eran de un rojo borgoña. Todo tuvo sentido para ella, el Vulturi la había transformado en un monstruo, un ser despreciable que no merecía vivir.

Varias veces intentó matarse, pero no lo consiguió. No iba a asesinar a ninguna persona, por eso no podía volver. Aunque no quedara nada, podría encontrar otra tribu y hacer algo de lo que después se lamentara. Y cuando la sed se hizo insoportable, encontró otro modo de alimentarse sin matar humanos. Bebiendo sangre de animales.


	3. Años más adelante

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es nuestra.**

* * *

Años más adelante**…..**

Bell-ah llevaba tiempo ya, que no veía a ningún humano. Estaba prácticamente hundida en su soledad y sus pensamientos. Luego de haber huido dejando atrás todo lo que quería, todo lo que era, solo para proteger a los que amaba. Sin pensar en el daño que a ella le provocaba estar alejada de ellos.

Al fugarse la confundida Bell-ah se encontró con un pequeño paraíso, un lago de aguas transparentes, conectado a una esplendida pequeña cascada por donde todas las mañanas afloraba el sol en un momento casi mágico . Dentro de esta, tras el agua que caía delicadamente, una acogedora cueva actuaba como refugio .En sus paredes, piedras preciosas de varios colores destellaban con la poca luz que atravesaba la cortina de agua.

A sus alrededores un inmenso prado redundante de animales y flores adornaban cada rincón de ese lugar. Sus limites estaban marcados por una muralla de frondosos árboles, arbustos y enredaderas que Bell-ha jamás había visto .El cielo no estaba cubierto de nubes y era en sí, un lugar calido pero no caluroso. En síntesis era un sitio perfecto para una solitaria vampiresa con el corazón destrozado queriendo tranquilizar su mente.

Allí ella simplemente disfruto de tranquilidad, el nadar por aquellas aguas era toda una experiencia ya que su lecho rebosaba de brillosas piedras y peces de colores. Recostarse sobre el colchón de flores en la pradera y embriagarse con el dulce aroma de estas. Esas eran cosas de las que ella disfrutaba.

Siglos en aquel lugar hicieron de Bell-ha un ser sereno y tranquilo. Hasta que la curiosidad por explorar nuevos lugares y saber que había pasado con el mundo desde que se oculto le crearon un deseo por salir al exterior.

**BELL-Ah POV**…

-Salir, o no salir. Ese era mi dilema… aunque aun sintiera ese miedo de ver un mundo desolado abrumado por la oscuridad. Tal vez seria mejor quedarme en mi paraíso, pero eso solo me dejaría soledad y dudas.

-No Bell de que tonterías estas hablando…me reprendí a mi misma.

Tenía que salir y no esperaría ni un minuto mas, me dirigí hacia donde la pared vegetal parecía menos espesa y cuando logre escapar de entre las plantas enredadas me encontré con, nada? Era exactamente el mismo bosque de confieras y arbustos achaparrados, junto a el denso cielo grisáceo que recordaba.

-¡que decepción!-pensaba mientras corría a velocidad sobrehumana cortando el frío viento con el rostro. Esto me causo un grave estremecimiento, me hacia recordar los malos momentos pasados.

¡Alto! Algo me hizo escapar de mis pensamientos para regresar a la realidad, y darme cuenta de que en el suelo yacía una roca enorme, y aunque m

e subiera a un árbol no podía ver ni su comienzo ni final. Pero lo que vi solo me dejo más confundida .Una gran mole humeante por todos lados, y un hombre sin vida, a un lado de esta. Mi reacción fue socorrerlo pero ya nada se podía hacer por el.

El contenido de aquella gran mole eran extraños objetos llenos de garabatos, muy extraños e interesantes. En varios viajes logre llevarlos todos hacia mi pequeño sitio, con cascada y me dedique a utilizar todo mi i-n-t-e-l-c-t-o vampírico, para descifrar el significado de estos.

Eran muy entretenidos, no tarde mucho en comprenderlos y cuando termine de estudiar la montaña de "libros" regrese teniendo un nuevo punto de vista, de este extraño nuevo mundo o Edad Contemporanea. Según un libro de historia que analice.

Ya afuera, me volví a encontrar con el camino o ruta, así la llamaban a la gran roca, y un grupo de automóviles con luces en sus techos rodeaban el montículo de chatarra que había encontrado días atrás.

Un hombre uniformado bastante mayor se giro y me miro intrigado.

-Hola que tal, me llamo Charlie Swan, y soy el sheriff de aquí. ¿Como te llamas niña?

Lo pensé un momento, tal vez mi nombre Quileute le resultaría muy extraño, así que utilice uno que se le parecía y me gusto de una novela que leí entre el montón.

—Soy Isabella, hummm..., Dyler. Mentí,-pero me agrada que me llamen bella.

-Jamás te había visto por aquí, ¿Por qué estas sola? ¿Donde están tus padres?

Charlie me miraba con curiosidad (¿y como no hacerlo?). La ropa que llevaba, en mis tiempos, estaba bien, pero ahora parecía sacada de un libro de historia antigua.

-mira cariño, estas aquí en medio de la nada, sola y vistiendo así, ¿quisieras acompañarme y veré como ayudarte? ¿Te parece?

Asentí, juntos nos subimos al coche policía, dejando a los demás atrás.

Mi nuevo tutor, no era muy bueno cocinando, limpiando, ordenando, etc, etc, etc... A un hombre como él, a tan avanzada edad y solo, se lo llamaría fracasado, pero a mi parecer, Charlie, ante todo esto era un buen "padre", al menos me daba espacio y se preocupaba por mi.

No quisiera a alguien empeñado en averiguarlo todo sobre mi "escandalosa" vida.

Por el vestuario no había mucho que hacer, por ello Charlie lo puso a lavar y me presto unos pantalones y camisa que, le quedaban chicos.

A la hora de la cena, le quise cocinar, me instruí sobre ello y prepare con entusiasmo una gran fuente de lasaña. Le erre a las proporciones y me quedo como para alimentar a las tropas antes de la guerra.

Le fascino mi sorpresa y dos minutos después se oyó un ruido estridente. Él se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, dos figuras masculinas aparecieron, un hombre mayor en sillas de ruedas, que me miro extrañado, y su joven acompañante, aparentemente de unos 15 o 16 años, que me dedico una calida sonrisa amistosa, nada parecida a la de pocos amigos que tenia el hombre.

Charlie cortó el silencio invitándolos a pasar.

-bella te presento a Billy Black, un gran amigo desde hace años.

Este seguía mirándome como si yo estuviera por saltar y atacarlos, pero disimulo una sonrisa amistosa y un agraciado- hola.

A lo que yo correspondí educadamente asintiendo con la cabeza.

-y este es Jacob, su hijo-continuo mi tutor entusiasmado por la presencia de los recién llegados.

Esboce una gran sonrisa, quien sabe porque, pero aquel muchacho me caía muy bien.

Esos ojos negros profundos y su castaño pelo largo que le llegaba hasta sus hombros, me daba una sensación de familiaridad.

La comida que prepare, alcanzo y sobro, más aun porque yo solo comí una pequeña porción, que me cayó como una patada al hígado.

Durante la cena, Billy, no me saco los ojos de encima. Mirando con desagrado la comida, desde que Charlie le dijo orgullosamente que yo la había preparado.

Mi pá sustituto en ningún momento se percato de las miradas y gestos de su compañero, ya que se la paso comiendo y riendo. En uno de los elocuentes chistes de Jacob, le causo tal risa que casi se le escapa la gaseosa por la nariz,,, deww. Disfrute verlo feliz aún cuando su amigo parecía querer verme 5 mts bajo tierra.

Jacob se comió mi porción, lo que sobro y la suya, tenía un apetito realmente feroz. Me reconforto ver lo agradecido que estaba con mi platillo.

Papa nos pidió a Jacob y a mí para retirarnos un momento porque querían hablar a solas.

En el segundo piso, lo guié hasta mi habitación, que no era para nada la gran cosa y un incomodo silencio invadió la sala.

_Heeem…. ¿hola?-genial bella eres una vampira de mas de 500 años y no se te ocurre nada mejor que decir.

* * *

**Hola, ¿cómo están? Primero queremos agradecer por los comentarios que recibimos, son los que nos impulsan a seguir escribiendo. Respondiendo a uno de los comentarios: si, los Cullen van a aparecer pronto, no se preocupen **

**Y respecto a los otros comentarios, van a tener que esperar para saber algo más de la naturaleza de bella **


	4. Conociendo a los black

** Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la trama es nuestra.**

* * *

**CONOCIENDO A LOS BLACK**

* * *

_Eeeem…. ¿hola?-genial bella, eres una vampira de más de 500 años y no se te ocurre nada mejor que decir. Sentí las pequeñas risitas que salían, mejor dicho brotaban de Jacob.

Mire a mí alrededor un momento buscando la causa, cuando comprendí cual era el chiste en todo esto…¡Charlie decoro el lugar como para una pequeña niña!

El cuarto era de un rosa demasiado brillante, la cama tenía un acolchado con estampado de ositos y al lado una lámpara con forma de corazón. Las repisas estaban llenas de pequeñas muñecas y en un baúl se guardaban esponjosos peluches.

¡Santo dios, hablare seriamente con el acerca de esto! Le dije que no se molestara en arreglar mi pieza.-Jacob.

-Si Isabella.

-Bella, por favor, dime Bella.

-Esta bien entonces tu deberías llamarme Jake.

-No veo porque no, y, sabes que a este cuarto no lo elegí ¿verdad?- solo me falta que el chico crea que, además, me falta un tornillo.

-No te preocupes entiendo que has llegado hace poco a la vida de Charlie.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas, y, ¿de dónde eres Jake?

-Mi familia y yo vivimos en la Push, a 25km de Forks.

-Qué extraño nombre.

-Bueno, eso se debe a que los de la reserva somos descendientes de los Quileutes.

-EN SERIO?- no lo puedo creer mi pueblo no solo sobrevivió, sino que además prospero. Y este joven era mi esperanza.

Lo abrace ni siquiera razone lo que hice. Gemí, era lo que más se le parecía al llanto, y me hundí en el calor sobrehumano de su cuerpo.

Me miro confundido, pero no hizo preguntas y solo se dedico a consolarme. No podía traumarlo con mi historia, así que me excuse con decir que no recordaba nada antes de ver a Charlie (no voy a negarlo, se me da fatal mentir).

Estuvimos charlando un rato, me conto algunas cosas sobre él y sobre lo que conocía del pueblo. Nos entendimos perfectamente. Parecíamos conocernos de toda la vida.

-¿Empezaras el instituto?

Esa pregunta era en realidad muy buena, no había pensado en ello.

-Creo…no lo sé. En realidad no puedo ir vestida así y me da cosa pedirle a Charlie que me compre ropa.

-Ah, ya lo estaba olvidando, ¿me acompañas hasta la camioneta un momento?

Asentí y salimos por la puerta trasera para no molestar a los mayores.

Jake saco una bolsa de dentro del coche, extendiéndomela.

-Toma Bells, Charlie nos pregunto si teníamos algo para ti y nos pareció que la ropa de mis hermanas mayores podrían quedarte.

-No, no podría aceptarla- admití.

-Tómala, ellas se fueron a estudiar hace tiempo y me parece que la necesitas mas-dijo.

No estaba muy convencida, y creo que lo notó, porque rápidamente agregó.

-Además, esto no es nada en casa tienen dos roperos repletos.

-En ese caso-me rendí,-muchas gracias. De alguna manera veré como devolverles el favor.

Charlie y Billy aparecieron por la puerta riéndose a carcajadas.

-¡Oh Bella estas aquí! ¿Jacob y tu se hicieron amigos ya?.

-Claro que si, Jake es genial-dije amistosamente.

La cara sonriente de Billy se descompuso para dar paso a una asesina. Dijo que debían marcharse, pero no todos estaban de acuerdo con eso. En la noche, cuando me cerciore de que Charlie dormía profundamente, salté por la ventana directo al bosque, para cazar algo. Evitando mancharme la ropa con sangre.

Cuando volví me di una grandiosa ducha. Prepare el desayuno y esperé a que mi tutor bajara para darle un tierno beso en la frente.

Le pregunte por si sabía de alguna biblioteca cercana. Lo pensó un momento, creo que jamás tuvo intensiones de ir a una.

-Me parece que hay una antigua librería a cinco cuadras, podría llevarte si quieres.

-No, gracias. Caminare un poco para conocer los alrededores.

-Grandioso, pero no hables con extraños, si tienes algún problema te diré que:

**1) PRIMERO**: utiliza este bonito aerosol pimienta y se los rocías a los ojos. No los dejara ciegos, pero el dolor es inmenso, créeme .En un día de patrullaje, intente ayudar a una "indefensa" ancianita con sus bolsas, (porque se le caían), no se dio cuenta de que era policía, y … bueno creo que deduces que paso…

-Charlie te estás desviando del tema- como siempre ¬¬

**2) SEGUNDO**: en caso de que se propasen, ¡lo golpeas en donde más le duela! ¿Te quedo claro?

Ése, fue un momento algo... incómodo. Yo solo reí bajito y él se sonrojo, avergonzado.

Inmediatamente, luego de que me diera un beso en la frente, subí hacia mi cuarto a prepararme para salir. Me llamo la atención la bolsa con ropa que Jake me dio. Adentro habían algunas "prendas interiores", jeans, pantalones y remeras manga larga, un pullover y un gran abrigo impermeable.

Me vestí con las "prendas" y combiné un jean azul, con una camisa y el impermeable blanco. Ni el estilo ni la moda me importaban, pero no quería dar una mala impresión al pueblo

Llevé mi bolso conmigo, era antiguo sí, (mi ropa vieja la guardé después de que Charlie la lavara) pero no desentonaba. En ella, me traje las piedras más bellas que encontré, de mi hermoso paraíso, ahh, ¡cómo lo extrañaba!

Baje corriendo las escaleras (midiendo mi velocidad) y despedí a Charlie que se iba a patrullar.

Salí de la casa feliz, tenía la esperanza de que sea un muy buen primer día en el pueblo.

* * *

**Hola, perdón por no actualizar antes. ¡Dejen comentarios si**** les gusto el capítulo!**


	5. Un día en forks

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la trama es nuestra.**

* * *

El cielo estaba nublado… como siempre, y el verde por donde quiera que mirase, llegaba a marear.

De camino, me encontré con un local de música, la curiosidad me invadió y entre.

Tenía varias estanterías llenas de CDs y se escuchaba una tranquila canción.

Sentí el aroma de un humano, aunque no se me hizo apetecible debido a que nunca probé la sangre humana.

Llamé en voz alta para preguntar algunas cosas.

-Hola, ¿alguien que trabaje aquí?

Se acerco un joven con ojos azul, pálido, cabello rubio y cara aniñada. Se me hacía tierno.

-Hola linda, soy Mike...¿en que puedo ayudarte?

-Solo quiero saber que música está sonando.

-Emmm… claro ya me fijo en el CD.

Lo seguí hasta un aparato que creo sirve para escuchar música. Charlie tiene uno así en casa, podría llevarme algo para escuchar allá.

-Aquí esta es: Debussy, si no te gusta lo puedo cambiar.

-No, no, está bien me gusta y mucho. Me lo llevare y a otro del mismo autor por favor.

Mike saco otro CD de una cajita y los embolso.

-Van por la casa bonita.

-Mira, no creo que…

-Mi padre es el dueño de esta y otras tiendas aquí. Te los daré si me dices tu nombre…

-Me llamo Bella. Gracias por esto, de alguna forma te devolveré el favor.

Tome los Cds, salude a Mike con un beso en la mejilla dejándolo tieso y salí de la tienda.

Encontré la biblioteca. Entre y me recibió una anciana "demasiado" pintada, teñida hasta las pestañas, mascando chicle. Por cualquier cosa decía ¡Shhh! Si fuera humana estaría temblando de miedo.

En las horas que estuve allí, leí varios libros muy interesantes, al parecer mis piedras valen mucho. Tengo que tener cuidado. No quiero que ningún codicioso encontrara mi paraíso y lo destruyera, por pura avaricia.

Una novela que encontré me fascino,"Cumbres borrascosas". La leí y le pedí a la anciana si podía llevármelo y devolvérselo otro día. Me dijo que me lo regalaba ya que nadie lo había leído siquiera una vez. Parece ser que no era del "agrado" de la gente de aquí.

A mi parecer fue una espectacular mañana en el pueblo.

Cuando regresaba vi una pequeña plaza muy bonita, con juegos para niños. Mire alrededor para ver si estaba sola y así era aunque desde que me fui de la librería sentía que me observaban.

**EMMET POV**

¡Hola! Soy Emmett, y este es mi diario súper secreto.

Que más podría escribir… mmmm. Bueno creo que tendré que empezar a describirme, como la maravillosa y extremadamente sexi persona que soy.

No es para presumir pero me considero un ser verdaderamente hermoso y no solo por el hecho de ser vampiro.

Mi pelo es oscuro. Mis ojos pueden variar de negro a dorado dependiendo de mi sed. Soy increíblemente pálido, alto, grande y con una fuerza sobrenatural.

Tengo 80 años, pero mi apariencia es de un muchacho de 18 . Me gusta cazar osos como un acto de venganza por mi muerte humana y desafiar a mis hermanitos Jasper y Edward a constantes retos y pulsos, aunque Eddie y Al ¡son unos tramposos! Me considero muy gracioso, indiscreto, jovial, jugueton y burlón, me encantan los retos, los partidos de baseball y hacer cosas emocionantes…

"Esta de mas decir que tengo una gran familia y a un ángel como esposa (aunque algunos digan lo contrario).  
Mi Rosie es muy hermosa, alta, su cabello es rubio y cae como una bellísima cascada de oro sobre su espalda. Además de que posee los rasgos comunes en vampiros..."

Me ha quedado genial…uff, pero todavía tengo que escribir sobre los demás.  
-ya sé que hare

"Los demás son: Mi papi Carlisle, mami Esme y mis hermanos que son pareja, Jasper (el soldado), Alice (alias, la duende) y Edward. Eddie, ya es considerado como un caso perdido, tengo serias dudas de que es gay" (pobre, desdichado, antipático, infeliz, sin vida social y virgen desde hace un siglo)

Creo que le comprare algunos libros de autoayuda y si eso no sirve tengo a unos amigos que…

-grrr ¡Emmmeett! Más te vale empezar a correr idiota.

Ups creo que a Eddie no le gusta mi forma de pensar.

Mis ojos pueden variar de negro a dorado dependiendo de mi sed

**CARLISLE POV:**

Todos estamos muy bien, felices y enamorados. Mi familia es casi perfecta. Todos somos vampiros, pero solo nos alimentamos de la sangre de animales porque no queremos ser monstruos.

Solo otra clan de alaska, el Denali, tiene la misma dieta.

Con mi adorada esposa Esme, no sabemos, qué hacer con nuestro hijo Edward. Pareciera que una nube negra lo persigue a donde va, siempre a estado solo pero este último tiempo pareciera que le está afectando mucho el no tener pareja.

Alice y Rosalie están constantemente buscándole a alguien. Y no es que sea feo, todo lo contrario, las chicas se "mueren" por él. Tanya, miembro del clan Denali, no lo deja ni un momento en paz. Prácticamente, Edward nos suplico para alejarnos lo más posible de ella y su familia. Tiene muchas opciones, pero ninguna es "la indicada".

**EDWARD POV:**

Jamás fui celoso. Se creería que tengo todo lo que a un "adolecente" le gustaría: familia, dinero, un auto de alta gama, una inmensa y hermosa casa, sin problemas con la escuela y tener toda la atención de las chicas (eso sobre todo).

Este último tiempo he sentido celos de mis hermanos y mi padre por compartir su existencia con alguien a quien amar y viceversa.

* * *

**Hola! ¡Perdonen por no actualizar antes! Es que se nos fue volando el tiempo :/ Bueno, esparamos que les haya gustado. Dejen comentarios please! Sabri y Ali :) **


	6. Casa cullen

EDWARD POV:

Aproveche la noche antes de empezar el instituto, para ir a cazar. Sacie mi sed con dos sabrosos pumas.

¡Y que dicha!… (Total y completo sarcasmo) lo primero que escuche al llegar fue la "limpia y pura" mente de mi hermano.

"Eddy, ya es considerado como un caso perdido, tengo mis serias dudas de que sea gay (pobre, desdichado, antipático, infeliz, sin vida social y virgen desde ya casi un siglo)"

"Creo que le comprare algunos libros de autoayuda y si eso no sirve tengo a unos amigos que"…

¡Ya basta!… Me harté de esto.

Un involuntario gruñido salió de mi pecho y azote la puerta de la entrada.

Entonces comencé a escuchar los pensamientos de los demás:

"¿Ese fue Edward? Seguro es otro ataque de locura".

"Este chico es un caos se va tranquilo, se acerca satisfecho y de la nada se enfurece… me causa jaqueca"

-¡Eeeemmmeett! Más te vale empezar a correr idiota.

-Ups creo que a Eddy no le gusta mi forma de pensar.

Pero antes de que pudiera cometer un fratricidio Carlisle interfirió, junto a Esme:

-Chicos… ¿¡qué forma de tratarse es esa!? –"seguro fue otra vez Emmett y sus conclusiones de porque Edward no tiene pareja. Como deseo que esto termine pronto".  
Odio como mi familia puede ser tan insensible algunas veces. Decidí no asesinar hoy a emmett. Subí a mi bebe, mi hermoso Volvo y conduje al instituto. Hoy no era exactamente el día más feliz de mi existencia.

Al llegar, como siempre, mis hermanos y yo hicimos nuestra magnifica entrada. Los pensamientos del alumnado eran puros chismes, groserías, entre otras cosas que verdaderamente no importan. Por ejemplo: a quien le interesa, como puede la duende de Alice soportar semejantes tacones (seguro que a Jasper si), o como Rosalie puede usar faldas tan cortas sin jamás mostrar nada, o bajársela disimuladamente, como muchas (Emmett constantemente se preocupa porque nadie mire a su novia)

Y ante mis ojos esta la respuesta para esto: a Emmett y Jasper les importan estas cosas porque, simplemente son sus parejas de las que tratan.

A como van las cosas creo que nunca encontrare a mi mitad, pero de ahí a pasarme al otro lado… eso jamás.

…

Estaba en la hora de biología cuando mi celular empezó a sonar.

Sin hacer caso de lo que diga el profesor salí del salón de clases. Seguramente Alice tendría un buen motivo para llamarme. ¿No?

- Hola enana, ¿qué ocurre?

-Edward quiero que escuches atentamente lo que te voy a decir. Esto puede ser de vida o muerte- Se oyeron sus risitas….. ¿Qué estará planeando la duende?  
-mira , necesito que en este instante vallas a la biblioteca del pueblo y…metraigasunlibrodecocina

-¿Y para que…? –no pude terminar que ya había cortado.

No le di mucha importancia al porqué. Esto podría servirme de escusa para irme del instituto.

Salí al aparcamiento y cuando estaba encendiendo el volvo. ¡Nada!. Nada, mi queridísimo y perfecto auto no encendía.

Me baje y abrí el capo para revisarlo. Juro que si podría, ya me abría desmayado. Todos y cada uno de sus pulcros cables estaban cortados.

Mientras maldecía en todos los idiomas que conocía, la irritante vocecita de mi hermana sonó en mi mente recordándome lo que me pidió. Si ella tenía algo que ver con esto la pagaría muuy caro… me desquitare con su armario a ver si le gusta. No quedara un vestido sin rasgar o ensuciar. ¿Y porque no?, una linda fogata con todo.

Camine a paso humano por las calles hasta la biblioteca, para despejarme un poco. Cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió y un exquisito aroma me llego abofeteándome de tal manera que necesite agarrarme a un poste.

El característico fuego en la garganta, no apareció. Aún así era una fragancia de la que no me quería separar.

De la nada deje de sentirlo, y en una desquicia de mi mente comencé a rastrearlo.

Me escondí entre unos arbustos y observe a la criatura más perfecta que podría existir.

La dueña de ese dulce y suave olor era una joven de entre 17 y 18 años, con un cabello caoba con destellos rojizos al sol que le llegaban hasta la cintura. La observe un tiempo más, mientras se columpiaba en las hamacas del pequeño parque; su pelo se movía al compás del viento y deseaba tocarlo para ver si era tan suave como parecía.

Cuando me disponía a hablar con ella y por fin ver su rostro, pensé que podría ser más peligrosa de lo que aparentaba. Por lo que pude ver, no parecía del todo humana. Si así fuera, ya me habría lanzado sobre ella. Daba la impresión de ser un…

Corrí a velocidad vampirica por el lado del bosque. Tenía que avisar a mi familia que una posible "vampiresa" estaba sola; rodeada de humanos.


End file.
